Dreams Of Salvation
by Haro4
Summary: All he ever sought was absolution. 10 years into working as the best kept secret of the black order he never expected for his existence to be acknowledged too anybody beyond the government and Black order. Now here he is desperately struggling for his final reward, can he save himself from the fire?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome too Dreams Of Salvation. Make sure too read and especially leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own this and neither does my co-writer Silven K also special thanks and shout out too Silven K**

Pain. That was what Toma could feel in his body, just pain. The level 2 Akuma had done quite the number on him and he'd only just managed to avoid death, alongside warning Kanda and Allen. But could that have been enough?

Allen and Kanda were injured as it was and this was Allen's first mission. Now here they were trapped in some sort of cave waiting for the damn thing to find them.

Did they have what it took too beat the revived monster? He just couldn't take the chance he needed to do something especially for Allen's sake.

Toma took the bandages that were wrapped around his mouth and coughed up blood. It had been a while since he had taken them off. The sensation of air on the entirety of his face was blissful to say the least.

Toma could only hope that he'd be able to live to feel this sensation once again. He begrudgingly attempted to unwrap his special backpack from his back being careful not to overexert his arms. "Woah be careful you might injure yourself. Let me help you Toma" Allen stated.

Toma stared at his current superior... Allen Walker. The kind boy who had been a joy to be with throughout the mission. He vaguely wondered how someone like him could have ended up in such a dangerous position.

Allen carefully took the backpack off of Toma and set it down. Unsure of what to do next, Allen looked at the injured finder. Innocently he scratched his cheek. "Eh, so now what?"

"There's someone nearby to help."

At this Kanda growled. "As long as I'm here we don't need anyone's help."

"I've already called for help." Toma said. That wasn't quite true. As they talked he was trying to connect with the other person.

"I can take it down without your's or beansprout's help." The long haired male snapped.

"I'm sorry Kanda sir but you're in no shape to fight. We need help" Toma replied.

"Che." Was the only reply Kanda gave as he sat back down. No use arguing about it now.

"Hello?" A male voice spoke from the box. Kanda glared at Tomo from where he was sitting practically daring the situation to be what he thought it was.

"Yes, is this Balor-sama by any chance?"

Allen looked at Kanda with confusion evident on his face. "Balor? Who's that?"

Toma continued to talk to the mystery man as Kanda looked on. "Don't you ******* dare Finder!" Kanda practically growled in a low told the man the coordinates of their location despite Kanda's protest.

"Oh so it's a level two eh? Well this ought to be fun. I'll be there soon whatever your name is. You're lucky I'm pretty close by." The voice responded cheerfully before hanging up.

"Che. Damn it!" Kanda exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"Am I missing something here guy's?" Allen asked.

"I don't know what do you think beansprout?" Kanda spat back.

"My name is Allen, Ka-Baka!" Allen bit back before sitting next to Tomo. "So who is Balor anyways, Tomo?"

"Balor-sama is…" The man paused. "Well, he's a little hard to explain."

"How so?"

"Well, okay sir, I'll tell but I'm not at liberty to tell you much because a lot of it is classified." Toma replied. "He's a member of the black order."

Allen tilted his head. "How come I've never met him before?"

"Balor-sama is as one could say the best kept secret of the order. Most of the world doesn't even know that he exists actually." Toma said, taking a napkin to wipe the blood on his lips.

"Best kept secret?" Allen's eyes twinkled in awe. "He must be good! But why?"

"I'm not as liberty to say. However you can ask Balor-Sama once he gets here he'll be able to tell you if he wants to though"

"Oh okay then… continue"

"From what I know he's served under the Black Order for 10 whole years. However no one has ever actually seen him inside the HQ for some reason." Toma stated. His back hunched over as another coughing fit overtook his body.

"You need to rest Toma. Don't worry I'll ask him when he get's here." Allen said worried for the finder as he laid the older man's back down.

At the same time Kanda was watching the scene unfolding before him seemingly uninterested . "Baka Finder. You wanted too see Balor? Che, we'll see what you think of him once you actually see him in battle." Kanda thought to himself as he closed his eyes deciding to focus more on hearing the level 2 Akuma before it came.

A sound resonated throughout the cavern. Kanda couldn't tell exactly what it was. Was the it Akuma or Balor? He grabbed for his sword and waited to strike, just in case. Kanda looked towards the fallen Guzol being taken care of by Lala the singing doll that held innocence.

The sound returned again and this time both Allen and Kanda stood up getting ready to fight. Then it hit him Guzol and Lala were too far away to protect! "Guzol, Lala-" he screamed but it was too late!

The level two Akuma known as Pierrot jumped out of the sand in the catacombs and shoved his hand spear through the tragic duo! The sheer shock wave from the massive Akuma jumping out from the ground was more than enough to push back Allen and Kanda.

"Kyeh!" Pierrot cheered at the gobsmacked trio as he merged from out of nowhere! "Guzol, Lala no!" Allen screamed horrified.

The demented beast dropped both man and doll onto the ground grinning gleefully as he removed the innocence from Lala's body.

Guzol the deformed old man reached out his hand. He had too get too Lala! She was all he had left, she couldn't just die now! "Lala…" he croaked reaching out his hand before finally collapsing.

"Oh so this is innocence? It looks lovely!" Pierrot stated gleefully. He gazed on the green innocence emanating from its fragment.

"No. Lala… First Mana and now this! Damn it. Why? Now the life and personality she's made over the years… everything that made Lala, her… it's all gone!" Allen thought.

He had pledged to himself that he would protect Guzol,and Lala. Yet that had meant nothing in the end. Even if he gave Lala her innocence back it wouldn't truly be Lala!

The very thought of it was enough to enrage him!

Unbeknownst to him, a purple aura started to flow through him. His mangled cursed arm turned black as its form started to change from gray to black. It's mass bubbling as it slowly and painlessly changed. Allen stood up as the mangled arm continued to transform.

"Give it back…"

"Eh?" Pierrot questioned looking at the enraged 15 year old.

"I said give it back!" Allen lashed out, rage heavy in his distraught voice. He charged like a bull at Pierrot!

"Idiot! Your weapon isn't fully formed yet!" Kanda yelled. Allen refused to listen and jumped motivated by his own negative thoughts, as his anti-Akuma weapon finally transformed into the cannon like hybrid known as Cross Beta.

Allen outstretched his arm and let loose a volley of energy spikes. Pierrot just narrowly managed to keep himself from dying thanks to his sand skin by letting himself travel underneath it.

He frantically traveled underneath the sand but just couldn't help but taking a shot at his opponent. Allen landed on one of his energy spikes with a scowl on his face.

"Ha! It'll take more then that too get me exorcist" Pierrot shouted. Now all he had to do was pop out of the sand while Allen couldn't see him. However thanks to his cursed eye Allen was fully capable of tracking the Akuma.

A giant metallic like hand emerged from the sand but Allen skillfully dodged it without worry. He exuded a sort of furious calm over himself as he flared at the Akuma.

"Guzol… he loved Lala and you took her away from him. For that i'm not going to forgive you!" Allen stated as he neared the ground. However while he was in mid air the Akuma took its opportunity and pounced with it's new sand covered body.

"It's all over for you now." The Akuma cackled in laughter. "You can't hit me when I can shift into the sand"

"Allen-Sama watch out!" Toma yelled.

Despite his best efforts it was too late Pierrot had outstretched his arm and screeched "Fufufufu. Now how do you like being the helpless one exorcist! Huh?" Pierrot cackled.

Pierrot transformed one of his arms into a javelin esque weapon and held it close too his body. He prepared to attack, hopefully knocking down the exorcist in one shot. But he yelled out in pain as the javelin broke upon hitting the white haired boy's arm.

"Gah god damn it what are you made of? Pure metal?" he squealed in pain.

Allen didn't bother with a response and simply unleashed another continuous volley of energy spikes. This time there would be no avoiding them! Spike upon spike imbedded itself in the Akuma's body penetrating his skin of sand.

"Guzol, Lala, Kanda, Toma, all of them hurt because of you! I won't let they're suffering go to waste you hear me!" Allen shouted as he continued his assault.

The sheer amount of damage his body sustained was too much for the Akuma as his sand skin started to falter. "No my sand skin!" Pierrot shouted panicking as he was left with no protection but his own body.

"I need more!"

"I won't let you Kyah!" Allen shouted letting loose yet another round of energy spikes from his cross beta weapon.

Hundreds of thoughts raged through the panicked Akuma's thoughts. How could he lose like this? Was his fate too be beaten by the very people that had indirectly caused his ascension? No, that couldn't be it! He had to find some way out of this! There had to be something! A form he hadn't taken? Maybe a new strategy?

His thoughts mattered not as he was continuously hammered by even more attacks by a determined Allen.

"This for all of them. Now I'll make sure your soul is set free Akuma!" Allen yelled increasing the pressure.

"No damn it no! Why? I have your arm! Why did I lose?" Pierrot screamed in all his demented horror.

Meanwhile Kanda was merely observing the fight as it befell upon him. He knew exactly why this was happening. "Kanda-Sama how is it that even with a copy of Allen-Sama's arm is it that he's being beaten so easily?" Tomo asked.

"It's because he's already reached his limit. As it is even though it's the same weapon it's a different less experienced user who's yet too have synchronized with it properly or use the innocence. An Akuma like him could never hope to be as skilled as the original user" Kanda replied.

"Alright, we may not need Balor-Sama after all!" Tomo cheered.

Allen was sure that if he could keep his attack on for just a little while longer he could win. But alas fate would not let it be. Just as he was so close to putting the Akuma down he felt an extremely painful pulse come from his body. It didn't take long before it was too much for him and he coughed up blood and his attack stopped.

"Damn it. I guess my body just wasn't ready for this new weapon" Allen spoke as he entered another coughing fit.

"Allen-sama!" Tomo shouted worried for the white haired teen.

"Che. The beansprout overexerted himself" Kanda stated. This wasn't good if he couldn't save Allen as much as he hated to admit it they would be utterly screwed.

Pierrot removed himself from the wall and staggered forward. This was his chance! He could kill the little wretch in front of him and he planned on not wasting that opportunity with a monologue.

"Take this!" he shouted as he jumped forward planning on decapitating the boy in front of him. However at the last moment he was blocked by the sword Mugen and it's wieler… Kanda!

"Damn it! You people just don't die do you!" he yelled. However instead of trying to recklessly force his way through Pierrot swatted the exorcist with a mighty blow from his other arm!

He chuckled as he watched Kanda fall to the side. Ready to finally put an end to the battle Pierrot lifted his arm yet again only to have an excruciating pain burst through his arm.

Allen looked up having expected to be dead by now but only to find his would be executioner doubling over gripping the stub that used to be his hand. "Gah goddammit my arm! Who the **** did that I'll tear you apart!"

"That would be me." A voice called out followed up with a chuckle. Pierrot turned to see a young man sitting on one of the many pillars that surrounded the catacombs.

The young man appeared to have short brownish blackish hair, a prickly stubble as facial hair, a short yet muscular build, green eyes, and the signature exorcist uniform.

Pierrot gazed into the man's eyes who merely flashed a seemingly sickly sweet smile on his face. "I guess you've been disarmed, neh, get it? Because I just blew your arms apart!" He said followed up by a sadistic chuckle.

"You only blew one of my arms a part exorcist!" Pierrot yelled in rage. "

Oh you're right. Just give it a minute, also your ugly." The man replied as he jumped off landing next to Allen.

"So who was it that called me here anyways?" The man asked Allen, who's eyes widened in realization.

"So your Balor right?" Allen asked the man in front of him.

"Yup, and you are?" The brunette, now identified as Balor, asked.

"Oh my name's Allen Walker, the finder over there is Tomo, he's the one who called you." Allen said as he pointed too Tomo who was tending too Kanda's wounds.

"Oh my gosh is that you Kanda? You seriously got your ass kicked by a level 2?" Balor said clearly mocking Kanda.

"Che. It's because of that beansprout over there that I'm even like this and you know it." Kanda bit back.

"It's Allen, Ka-Baka!"

"Ka-Baka? Now that's something I'll have to remember." Balor said.

"Stop ignoring me damn it!" Pierrot shouted as he dashed towards Balor.

Balor quickly grabbed Allen and jumped backwards too where Tomo and Kanda had set themselves. "Welp, now the ugly fish has got himself all riled up. Well then stay here Allen I'll take care of this." Balor said as a smile creeped up his lips.

"Okay but be careful he can use the sand as his own skin if he wants too." Allen stated.

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind thanks kid." Balor said giving a playful salute as he turned his gaze to the Akuma.

"Make sure to keep me entertained. It's no fun if I don't hear you die screaming, kay? Also you're really ugly." Balor stated as he held his hand forward.

"Gah,die you runt!" Pierrot yelled as he dashed forward.

Balor sighed, this wasn't going to be fun at all was it? Maybe he could get something out of this situation though?

As soon as the Akuma came close a ball of energy solidified and exited from Balor's hands into the Akuma's eyes. The blast, while not enough to knock him away, was enough to stop him in his tracks as he screeched in pain.

After a few more blasts, Balor looked at his incapacitated foe with a bored look. Pierrot was already weakened by battle it was obvious he wasn't going to put up much of a fight now.

Hr outstretched his hands and another ball of energy appeared however he hadn't launched and it was slowly getting bigger! Without a second thought he released the energy blast and it smashed straight into the Akuma.

If he wanted to end it quickly he could have pointed his blast somewhere vital, but he didn't. Looking at the state his comrades were in, he didn't think anyone would argue if he took his time. So first he took out a leg after charging up the next blast, blasting it to pieces so the Akuma would awaken in a fit of pain.

"P-please no." The pathetic Akuma wailed. "I don't want to die!"

"Isn't that to bad?" The brunette smirked. He lifted his hand preparing to take out the next leg. But he felt something warm touch his arm.

The kid, Allen, looked up at him with fierce eyes. "Stop."

Balor glared back at him. He turned away from Pierrot. "It's not like he's a challenge"

"You really shouldn't turn your back on an enemy." The sand Akuma yelled taking a swipe at him. The swipe connected thanks too Balor's brief slip up and he was sent crashing into a wall.

"*Cough* God damn it I think you broke a couple ribs" he said letting out a pained groan as he staggered out of the hole that had been indented by his body.

The Akuma wasted no time attempting to balance himself on one leg and lunging himself at Allen. Allen in his weakened state still managed to dodge the attack.

Pierrot wasted no time in attempting to chase Allen.

"I'm back!" Balor shouted as an energy blast left his hand and let it loose on the beast's back. This time however he was not going to let the Akuma get up!

Blast after blast found it's way onto too the Akuma's body as it screamed in agony letting a smile slip onto Balor's face.

"Ya know, I kinda feel inclined to let you become a level three just to see if you can regrow that leg and arm I blew off." Balor said as he patiently walked towards the Akuma while continuing to let loose weak energy blasts.

The Akuma finally staggered and fell flat on it's back. Finally too weakened from the beating it had received from Allen, and Balor.

"Ya know, looking at you I just remembered something!" Balor said cheerfully as he held his arm out and charged his next blast. He carefully aimed it at the arm of the Akuma and let it loose. As soon as the energy ball made contact Pierot screamed in pain as his arms was roughly destroyed by the energy ball.

At this point Allen had just about enough. "Balor, that's enough just end it already!" he shouted.

"Oh my gosh fine!" Balor snapped back at the 15 year old. "Just keep your gun ready never know if this little ******* is gonna get up again since I can't move while charging this thing." Balor said as he charged his next blast.

"P-Please."

"Too be honest Akuma all I hear is 'please kill me Balor, oh p-please'." Balor said clearly mocking him as the energy ball grew in size.

After what seemed like an eternity but actually 20 seconds Balor smiled and launched the energy ball. It took the now laptop sized ball of energy mere seconds to destroy the Akuma leaving no trace whatsoever of its existence besides a giant crater.

"Welp now that, that's done with let's get the innocence and be done with this." Balor said letting out an exasperated sigh as he turned around.

Allen was giving quite an angry look at him

"What?"

"You didn't have to torture him" Allen stated with conviction.

"You know you're probably right about that but hey at least I used my innocence fragment for the killing blow. So if that'll help you sleep better at night… well there." Balor said finishing his sentence awkwardly. Too back up his sentence he flashed the fragment out before putting it back in his pocket.

Allen sighed and turned his attention to Balor's broken ribs. "You're injured." He stated bluntly with concern laced in his voice. Balor looked surprised. Why was this boy so concerned especially since if anything he was in worse shape then Balor. Did he not know what Balor was?

"I'm okay. My kind heal a lot faster then yours does. You look like you're in need of more help than me though." Balor stated putting his hand on Allen's shoulder.

My kind? Just what did Balor mean by that Allen thought to himself in confusion. That was when it hit him. Lala, and Guzol!

He frantically dashed towards the innocence fragment, and put it back into Lala. He patiently waited as the doll slowly started up again before it turned it's gaze too Guzol.

"Lala…" A pained groan came from Guzol as he looked upon his caretaker. The one person who had cared for him when not even his own parents would. Tears came out of his eyes at the thought of death itself and being separated from Lala.

"Human, sir, how would you like a song?" Lala spoke just no longer Lala just a singing doll. Lala crawled over to Guzol repeating what she had previously asked.

Guzol's tears intensified it wasn't even Lala now. "I love you Lala." He stated painfully.

"Then I will sing for you a lullaby sir." The doll stated seemingly unaware of the man's pain in front of her. She started to sing.

"So what exactly did I miss?" Balor questioned. Allen didn't respond and simply looked at the duo in front of him with sadness in his eyes.

Time Skip-3 days later

Allen sat in front of steps just waiting. He hadn't been waiting for anything in specific. Maybe he hoped that waiting for a while for something to happen might wash up some of the sadness he felt?

Why was it that his arm couldn't have evolved before Lala and Guzol were impaled? What if Kanda had avoided injury? What if Balor had arrived earlier?

This brought yet another question to his mind. Why had Balor been so insistent on torturing the Akuma instead of simply finishing it off? Was this why Kanda was so adamant in not having Balor come with them?

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Allen didn't move from his spot.

"What are you sleeping for? Wake up and keep watch."

Allen instantly recognized the voice belonging to Kanda.

"What happened to your wound?" Allen asked ignoring Kanda's previous question.

Kanda sat down on the steps being careful not to overexert his wound "I heal fast that's all."

Allen didn't respond and simply stayed put. For a moment neither of the two exorcists said anything. In that brief moment nothing was wrong with the world but at the same time nothing was right. They were just… there.

"I just got in contact with the order. New orders have been sent to me by Koumi. I'll go on the next mission and Balor will go with you to headquarters." Kanda stated.

"Okay." Allen responded mechanically.

"Che. If it bothers you so much you can stop the doll." Kanda said annoyed at Allen's attachment to the pair.

"No. I promised that I would let Guzol be the one to do it" Allen exclaimed adamantly which caused Kanda too 'tsk' in annoyance. Kanda was about to leave when he heard Allen call to him.

"Kanda… was what Balor did why you didn't want him to come?" Allen asked, standing up.

Kanda turned his head back to the church. He gritted his teeth. "Something like that."

The white haired teen huffed. "I didn't get to ask him anything that Toma couldn't answer." He then turned his eyes back to Kanda. "Do you know anything? Or maybe his Finder?"

"I don't think he has one."

"Really?" Allen wanted to continue but heard footsteps coming their way. Looking up he saw the brunette climbing the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Balor asked. When he was returned with only a blank stare as a response, he folded his arms over his chest. "To go, are you ready to leave?"

"But Lala..." Allen said. There was a silent moment between them.

Kanda was the one to break it first. "You're too naïve. We're destroyers not saviors."

Balor nodded in agreement. Allen's chin rested on his legs, he opened his mouth to say something when a gust of wind blew. All three heads eyed the church. "It stopped."

 **That's a wrap guys. I hope you liked it. Special thanks too Co-Writer Silven K who not only helped write this but gave us this ominous ending while I was ill. Please make sure too leave a review.**


	2. The Crown Jewel

**Welcome back to another installment in "Dreams Of Salvation" Chapter two, The crown Jewel. Make sure to read and review please!**

 **I don't own anything and neither does my co-writer!**

Allen had a relatively fine day considering the circumstances. He fought a robot, ran away from it, almost got dissected by it, and then got saved by Lenalee. It was really weird… but at least there was a party for him at the end of it.

The party that had been thrown for him had been a welcoming party since he'd never got one when he first joined the order. It was enjoyable to say the least. However, one unusual thing he noticed was that Balor was nowhere to be seen even though Revere had said that he'd invited everybody.

Had Revere forgotten to invite Balor or did Balor not want to come? Allen felt that he would be more inclined to go with the first since on their trek back Balor had always kept a casual and kind atmosphere with the two of them. Balor had actually attempted to crack a couple jokes as well.

Key word being attempted. Most of them were clever, but unfunny. However, some actually got a couple chuckles out of him.

It was essentially a nice change of pace from all the fighting he went through, and Kanda's stoic personality. Some jokes and nature were all it took to make him relaxed.

Despite that he was still wary around Balor. Balor always had a sadistic gleam in his eyes as if he was just planning how to hurt the next thing he saw. This wasn't helped by the fact that Balor had previously and brutally tortured an already injured Akuma.

It actually gave him a twinge of fear in his heart that he would be next. He was fully confident that he could beat Balor from the one swipe the Akuma had gotten in.

Balor hadn't been able to react to it as quickly as Allen did, not to mention Allen could already determine that Balor wasn't as fast as him or Kanda.

Allen blushed with embarrassment at the thought of thinking about how to beat a fellow exorcist. He was just being a bit too paranoid, that's all! After all, what person wouldn't be? Especially if the person you worked for tried to save a robot that was trying to kill you… by knocking you out.

He was in such deep thought that he never heard someone behind him.

'I wonder if Koumi's ever going to apologize about that?' Allen thought to himself. Allen, however never suspected a hand gruffly grabbing his shoulder.

Out of instinct he dashed forward, activated his innocence, and turned to his would be attacker… Balor.

"Woah there if you're going to try and kill me, you might want to pick a different weapon because i'm sure as hell going to blast you to hell before you hit me with that… thing." Balor's voice filled with irritation.

"Oh, sorry. Balor was it?" Allen asked apologetically.

"Yup, also it's fine. Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to cut me in half." He said casually taking out a little necklace from his pocket.

"What's that?" Allen asked. Balor ignored the question and simply put the piece of jewelry back.

"Well then kid, my main white washed friend we got a mission tomorrow." Balor said casually as he walked up to put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Really, do we go now? I'll go get my things if I need to." The teen stated.

"Eh, don't worry about it kid. Go ahead and enjoy your party. It's tomorrow so you still have plenty of time." Balor stated nonchalantly before turning to leave. "Good chat-"

"Wait, how about you come in with me Balor we could eat some cake or something." Allen offered.

"Yeah, about that you see the thing is I'm not exactly allowed in the HQ like you are." Balor said scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Why? You are an exorcist aren't you?" Allen asked. He was curious just why wasn't he allowed in?

"Well, you come with me and I'll tell you." Balor said obviously tired. He had expressed no interest in really telling him anything due to his lack of sleep.

"Wait a minute-"

"I told you I'll tell you when you come with me on the mission now go enjoy your party I'm going to bed."

"Where?"

"I got my own little shack around here... bye!" Balor stated irritated. He wanted sleep and he was going to get it no matter how much it was intentionally messing with Allen's head! Balor left with a wave, leaving Allen alone once again to his own devices.

Allen watched as Balor disappeared into the forest. He sighed visibly tired from the whole ordeal and lack of sleep in general.

"Man, he's weird." Allen muttered to himself. For a moment he didn't do anything and was content with that. Before long he eventually stood up, dusted himself off, and went back to his party.

It didn't take long before he met up with Lenalee who seemed to have taken a liking too the wine. "Oh hey Allen, where've you been? I was starting to get worried." Lenalee asked politely with a bit of a slurred speech.

"I was just outside for some fresh air, but thank you for asking." Allen replied politely.

"Oh is that so?" she said curiously. She took a few steps forward to him and leaned on a wall. "Allen I may have not known you for long, but I can still tell something's bothering you so you may as well tell me now." she said bluntly however it did have a caring and worried tone to it though.

Allen knew there was no way he was going to get out of this conversation without saying something so he quickly thought of something. "Well, it's Koumi..." he started.

"Oh god what did my brother do this time?" she asked clearly not pleased about having too hear about her brother's mischief.

"Well before you woke up and destroyed that robot Koumi kind of… knocked me unconscious when it caught me while I was trying to destroy it with my innocence." he said sheepishly.

He clearly remembered that traumatic moment and he'd be lying if he was to say that he wasn't the least bit angry at Koumi. Despite this he would keep his respectful attitude in front of the procrastinating supervisor.

"Grr! When I get my hands on him I'm going to kick him into next week for that!" Lenalee stated with anime eyes of anger.

"Oh no, there's no need to do that Lenalee really! I'm sure he's been hurt enough." Allen stated panickingly. He did not need his supervisor getting assaulted because of him on his resume. "It's alright really, it's not like the robot even got the chance to do much anyways." He continued trying to appease the outraged Chinese woman in front of him.

"It's nothing, really, let's just forget about it for now and enjoy the party, okay?"

"Allen no!" She started taking a step closer to him.

"That's not the point. Look, I don't know what happened while I was unconscious, but I know that this isn't something I'm going to let go Allen. You could have died, and for what? Just so my brother could keep a robot?" Allen was gobsmacked at this. It's not as if he was foreign to people caring for him, but this came as more of a surprise than anything.

From what he heard from everyone else while inside the robot him getting knocked out was more comedic than anything actually.

"Look Allen I know you don't see it as a big deal, but I do and so does everyone else. You may have not seen it, but the whole group got mad when Koumi knocked you out. I was even actually convinced that they were going to be a riot because of what he did." She said as she put her wine glass down.

Allen looked at her with a guilty look. He hadn't meant for the conversation too become this.

"So come on Allen I promise I'll try not to hit him if you're with me ok? I'll just give him a stern talk and that's it… hopefully." Lenalee said whilst giving his arm a tight squeeze. It wasn't a painful one… it felt warm and kind. Allen at this point could only remember Mana giving him something like this, the only other time he remembered this sort of squeezing sensation was when he had his back turned and found one of Cross' debt shareholders, and those never had any warmth and kindness to back them up.

So of course he couldn't help but flinch at the touch, but he eventually relaxed into it, although that didn't stop Lenalee from noticing it.

"Ok Lenalee… I'll go." The teen stated reluctantly.

Lenalee responded by giving him one of her charming smiles. She grabbed his hand and led them to where Koumi would likely be.

The place he that Koumi just so happened to be was his office where he was struggling to keep up with the massive loads of work he had procrastinated on. The only reason he was even working in general was because of Reever's constant insistence that he does it all now instead of later.

Than again to be fair his work it is due tomorrow. Koumi sighed as he signed yet another sheet of paper. "Now would be a great time for some coffee." He muttered to himself with a giddy tone as he slipped his hand into one of his drawers and pulled out a pink cup with coffee in it. He carefully took a small sip whilst being careful not to drink too much at once.

He really didn't need to drink all of it at once, after all this was one of his last two that he still had left.

Koumi laid back on wheelie chair and simply put his legs on the desk. "Too bad I can't join the party." Koumi said to himself as he took another sip of his precious coffee with a disappointed look on his face.

SLAM!

The door to his office had all of a sudden slammed causing the beleaguered and now startled Koumi too spit out his coffee. Luckily none of it landed on his stack of uncompleted paperwork.

When he looked up to see who had decided to barge into his office and nearly ruin his paperwork he saw two figures he was all too familiar with. It was Allen and Lenalee! What could they want at this hour, shouldn't they be at the party?

It was when he looked at a furious Lenalee did he realize just what this situation was about to turn into. "Hey Lenalee, did you come here to give your big brother some help?" He almost shot out of his chair, love oozing from his voice.

Lenalee growled at him. "No! You know exactly why I'm here! Why the hell did you knock out Allen for that stupid robot?" She yelled. Allen couldn't help blushing and feel sheepish at the same time, thanks to the entire ordeal that was unfolding in front of him.

"But it was for Kourmin 2 I had to protect my baby!" He protested.

"Allen could have ended up dying!"

"I'm sure he would have been fine Lenalee." Koumi said, trying to appease her or at least make things look better for him.

"This is not how I wanted things to go today." Allen thought to himself as he watched the siblings bicker.

Time Skip- The Next Day

Balor stood outside the gate of the Black Order, arguing with the guardian (AKA the gate Allen meets that hated him) in front of him. "Oh god stay away you're cursed." It yelled as it tried to scoot away from its permanent spot.

"You know goddamn well, that's not the case!" Balor yelled back irritated. He had to admit though watching the Guardian attempt to get away from him was hilarious hence why he had yet to blow it up, save for the fact that he would have had to deal with Koumi later on.

"You freaked out so much when that kid touched you. I wonder how're your going to feel if I touch you." Balor said mischievously as his finger neared the Guardian's gate body.

"No, no get away! Koumi help can't you see what he's doing! Help!" The Guardian yelled in fright. Meanwhile, on the other side Koumi also couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at the living gate's overreaction.

"Maybe you should stop that." A young voice called out. Balor looked to his side to see Allen staring at him with a disapproving look that threatened to break into chuckles.

"Hey kid." Balor replied nonchalantly as he backed away from the living panicking gate.

Allen frowned at him. "My name's not kid, it's Allen" He stated.

"Oh, and here I was thinking your name was Beansprout." Balor responded as he backed away from the gate enough for it to calm down.

"It's not! That's just what Ka-Baka keeps calling me!" Allen objected with his cheeks turning red.

"Um, ok." Balor said as he finally decided to walk off too their unknown destination.

"Hey, where are we going?" Allen asked as he quickly caught up to Balor.

"That'd be Delhi, India. Koumi told me that the pollution there has recently taken a dive and that it may be because of an innocence fragment there" Balor replied.

"Delhi, India? So that means we'll have to take multiple train rides, then to get there."

"Also, there's a giant overgrown tree there the size of a skyscraper."

"What? And Koumi just noticed that?"

"He's not exactly the working type of guy, ya know?"

"Tell me about it. He never even filled me in on this mission!"

"I kind of get that man. After all, I was just explaining it to you." Balor replied with a smile as he looked back towards Allen. Allen just decided to return the gesture with his own smile.

'He's already a lot more tolerable the Ka-Baka"

Timeskip:2 weeks later

Balor and Allen had been sitting patiently in their train cargo. Sure, they were exorcists and got special treatment, but both were running out of patience for this long trip. Allen had managed to get them some good seats so that was a plus in his eyes.

Allen had stayed up to admire the scenery that they passed by while Balor had fallen asleep. Despite the beautiful scenery staring at nature all day long in a train cart eventually got boring for him leaving him to his own thoughts.

'2 hours till we get to Delhi, India.' He thought to himself. He had actually been given a breathing mask for entry because despite what the innocence had done to bring down the pollution levels it was still dangerous for others.

Allen felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of what he would have to do once he got there.

'What happens when we take their innocence?'

That was the question that was currently filling him with dread. He'd already heard of the the horrendous way people lived in mining villages. Yet now they were going to the pollution center of the world. It simply got him riled up thinking about it because he knew full well how pollution could destroy a person's body,health, and life.

At this point Allen desperately hoped something would happen to distract him from this uncomfortable thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the train employees coming in and letting everyone know they would reach their destination in 30 minutes. If anything this filled Allen with even more dread.

Why did he have to be assigned to this mission?

Why couldn't they have been given a different mission?

The guilty thoughts continued to rack his head until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get up and do something that didn't involve this mission! By that he obviously meant going to the bathroom!

He didn't bother to wake the brunette up before leaving. After all, why should he? It wasn't likely that Balor would wake up before he returned.

"Excuse me." He smiled as he passed a man on the way. They looked as if they were heading back to the section Allen had been coming from.

After a few seconds had passed Allen looked back. He didn't remember anyone like that sitting near them. Was that an acquaintance of Balor?

He felt an urge to go there just in case, but decided against it. It was most likely just someone passing through right? He was about to go inside the bathroom, but eventually paranoia won over and he went back.

What he saw shocked him. The person who'd just passed him was holding a knife and was right in front of Balor. The man raised the knife for the kill and before Allen could even think of anything he shouted.

"BALOR!"

 **That just about wraps up this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and just so you know this series shall continue beyond 10 chapters (if we have the passion to keep writing)**

 **Once again another thanks to my co-writer and i hope that you will all leave a review or PM on your thoughts. It really does help me know what i need to improve.**

 **Also another round of thanks too my co-writer again Silven K!**


	3. The U Word

**Update time!**

 **I'm not dead but i've been set back a bit thanks to a week long trip to Canada, and finishing up homework.**

 **So don't worry because currently the next chapter has over 4000 words.**

 **But don't worry i'm making sure it's an extra long chapter for all of you!**

 **In the meantime make sure to leave a review. Also i know many will be frustrated at the fact that this is an update and nothing more i'll just give everyone a hint to think about.**

 **HINT- Transformations will become a subject ripe for abuse.**


	4. Train Ride From Hell

Hello, fans and welcome back to another installment of Dreams Of Salvation the third episode. Make sure to leave a review!

Disclaimer- We own nothing!

Flashback

What he saw when he came back too Balor shocked him. The person who'd just passed him was holding a knife and was right in front of Balor. The man raised the knife for the kill and before Allen could even think of anything he shouted.

"BALOR!"

End Flashback

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Allen. He dashed forward innocence activated and reached forward as the knife neared Balor's throat. As it slowly neared down to the exposed flesh something happened.

It's been so fast that Allen had never fully expected it.

Balor's eyes shot up and within an instant the attempted murderer found his head shoved through glass. Allen stopped dead in his tracks at this stunning display of awareness by Balor. The man in question felt blood seeping from the new wounds and it wasn't helped with the wind shoving the glass deeper into his face.

Before the man could do anything else his head was roughly taken away from the outside of the train cart and pulled back in nearly slitting his own throat on the sharp edges of the window.

Allen glanced at Balor who instead of looking livid had a smirk plastered on his face. He quickly shoved the man down to the ground letting his head bounce off their seat as he fell.

"You know looking at it now you probably should have brought a gun instead," Balor stated arrogantly giving the man a well-placed kick in the head.

Balor continued his beat down on the now helpless man. Despite the painful held back strikes the man refused to cry out. Balor looked slightly crossed at this but paid it no mind.

Allen quickly stood in front of Balor with his arms outstretched.

"Look, I'm glad your okay and all but there's no need to continue this."

"Really? Because I don't know about you but it's pretty fun if you ask me."

Balor gave the fallen man a stomp on his ankle effectively spraining it or giving him a small fracture. This is what finally caused him to scream out in pain. The sadistic exorcist smiled at this.

"Balor!"

"Fine don't get your panties in a bunch Allen! What you squeamish or something?" He replied nonchalantly

"What?! No, you know that's not my point Balor!"

"Haha okay, whatever man. Let's just get something out of this guy." Balor responded kneeling down on the whimpering man.

"Um Balor you're still on his ankle so you might want to get up."

"Oh really? Sorry about that Allen."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one who's ankle you broke!"

"How many shits does it look like I really give about this guy right now?" Balor replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Allen nodded at this and crouched down to the brutalized man.

"Now tell us why did you attempt to attack my partner?" Allen asked while Balor moved away from his previous position.

"I'm not telling you anything Boga Bongal **(A/N This is Indian slang for "White intruder" adopted by Indians against the British)** " the Indian man spat back. "First you steal our country from us, destroy our economy to pick your damn cotton, make us sell opium to the Chinese, and now you walk in like you own us!" He yelled back anger and despair evident in his voice. Allen was about to reply to that before Balor interrupted.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not European so you better spill the beans."

"I do not care that still doesn't change this situation. Why should I tell you anything?" The man spat back.

"Look let's calm down here. Sir, I'm not responsible for what my country has done to yours and I don't work for the military either. I work with an international organization called the Black Order do you know of it?" Allen asked.

The man merely glared at both of them in response. Allen decided right then and there to activate his cursed eye and check whether or not the man was an Akuma.

Needless to say in the end all he really achieved was freaking out the poor man. He wasn't an Akuma meaning he had taken out his cursed eye for nothing. "W-Wh-What the hell are you? Some kind of Demon?"

Balor let off a bark of laughter in response to this.

"What are you laughing at Balor?"

"Oh, don't worry Allen I'll tell you about it later," Balor responded as he decided to take a seat and let Allen continue interrogating the would-be assassin.

"I'm going to ask again sir-" Allen said, this time, activating his innocence and placing his now demonic looking hand next to the man's face "Please tell me why you attacked my partner or I might not be able to hold off my arm for long"

Balor looked slightly amused at this. Angelic and innocent Allen looked so intimidating from where he sat. He'd heard about how Allen was like but never did he think that it would translate into something like this.

The man however while fearful looking didn't budge. "I'm not telling you anything hell spawn!" he spat.

Allen moved the innocence closer and steeled his eyes. He then looked back to Balor with a pleading look and whispered "Help! I don't know what I'm doing... take over"

Had one seen the scene they would have realized how comedic it seemed. Balor lets a smile grace his lips at the desperation he heard in the boy's lips at not wanting to get embarrassed

"Alright, I got this Allen just watch and learn from this master sadist." He said with a dramatic voice. They both struggled in the small confines of the train cart before finally managing to switch their position. Now Allen was sitting and Balor was crouching in front of the assassin in front of them.

From out of his pocket he pulled out a pocket knife, straightened it and pointed it at the man's leg.

"I will ******* eat your leg if you don't tell us what we want to hear."

"W-What-" Allen began

"-the ****" the man finished.

"Yeah, you heard me I will do it if I have to"

Both Allen and the man were both shocked at Balor's declaration. Allen hoped to god the whole thing was just one of his jokes while the man was to unnerved to think of anything but getting away. Balor's face, on the other hand, spoke differently of what Allen had hoped. The exorcist looked entirely serious is his statement.

"You wouldn't dare." The man bit back trying to buy some time. But for what?

Balor smirked and stabbed the man in the leg and twisting it. From the wound, blood started to seep from it. Balor dragged the blood coated blade and took a small lick.

The man's eyes widened in shock. Meanwhile, Balor was cringing internally "Note to self, cut off tongue later on." He thought to himself. He internally hoped that the man would cave in before he'd have to actually eat human meat in front of Allen. It was cringeworthy just to think about it and he had to try extremely hard to keep the facade that he was holding. "So what do ya say, buddy, are you going to behave and tell us or are you going to become brunch?" There was a sadistic tone to the voice that had actually worried Allen. Balor contrary to how disgusted he felt was thoroughly enjoying his actions no matter how disgusted he felt with himself.

He enjoyed the pain that the man felt, the fear in his eyes, and the possibility of causing it even more. Balor knew that this sort of thinking was wrong but he couldn't help it! It was just who he was.

"I'm not talking besides-" the man stopped his sentence and started to speak in Hindi. Balor raised an eyebrow at this.

Neither Balor nor Allen could understand him and that's what worried them. Allen glanced back and forth cautiously. What could he have meant? Was there another assassin by any chance? He stood up and readied himself into battle position and stood up.

"Goodbye white devils"

"What the hell are you babbling about you son of a-"

BOOM BLAM BAM!

Explosions rippled the train as it had finally started to cross a bridge. Before he had time to fully collect his senses Balor had been launched outside now holding onto a rail with one hand and Allen's hand with the other.

He felt blood drip from his face and with a painful realization occurred to him. The assassin knew this would happen. It wasn't an assassination attempt it was a suicide bombing!

Balor had realized one more thing he could only partially see. What's happened to him? Did he get knocked so hard that his brain was sending mixed signals to his eyes? At least that was what Balor had been thinking until another realization came to him full force like a full speed bullet train. He frantically attempted to blink but always felt something stopping him in his left eye.

"Gahhh!" He screamed out in pain realizing a horrifying truth that a large glass shard had embedded itself in his eye. It hurt so much!

"Balor are you ok?" Allen yelled worried for his partner that was also holding both of them.

"No god damn it! Something stabbed my damn eye!"

"Oh no! Balor can you pull us up?" Allen asked. He felt genuinely worried for Balor but right now focusing on his eye was not the top priority.

"Yeah I think so..." Balor stated. He used his arm that held the rail and pulled however he stopped the moment he felt Allen's arm loosening from his grip.

"Ahh don't you dare let go of me Balor!" Allen yelled horrified at the thought of plunging down into the canyon they were above.

"Damn it! Allen, you're too heavy and I don't have a good enough grip on you to pull us both up." He grimaced in pain thanks to the strain of his activities, knuckles already turning white at having to support over 200 pounds on a metal rail.

Allen was frantically thinking of any way that he could help Balor in this predicament.

"Allen listen to me…" Balor started glancing at Allen. Allen returned his gaze with a nod finally noticing the injury himself. It was gruesome, to say the least. The shard of glass hadn't gone in cleanly and he could see blood seeping from the wound.

"Use your innocence and stab me in the back," Balor said.

"What? Balor that's insane! If I do you might not even survive or walk again! You've already lost your eye don't make me do this please!"

"Allen for the love of god just do it! I have a regenerating factor it doesn't matter what you do! Look I promise you I'll live through it and make a full recovery!"

"But-"

"JUST DO IT! DO IT!"

Allen grimaced in conflict. What if Balor was lying and this was just so he could save him? In the end, he had no choice. There was no way Balor could hold the two of them for long without dropping Allen.

"Alright," Allen said feeling defeated. He activated his innocence and shoved it's claws into Balor's backside.

Balor screamed out in pain and finally let go of Allen's hand. He gritted his teeth in pain and with his own strength he clawed his way back to the top of the bridge. Allen quickly scampered off and helped Balor up who was covered in his own blood.

"Balor are you okay?"

"Shit…"

"Balor are you alright? What happened?"

"I can't move my body… much. Damn it, Allen I think you hit a nerve when you stabbed me."

"Oh I'm so sorry Balor, and don't say it like that! It's not like I wanted to!"

"Ok, whatever man. Oh god, damn it, my back this hurts like hell you know."

"You said you'd regenerate right? Shouldn't it be taking effect now?"

"Nah, my healing powers can have me recover from just about anything. Sadly, it's going to take a while. I should be good in like around two days or so. You can leave me here if you want I should be fine... eventually." Balor muttered in between pained breaths.

"No. I'm not going to leave you Balor!"

Balor gazed at his partner confused. Was this not how people acted? He was going to be fine whether or not Allen stayed with him so what was the problem?

"I don't quite understand this or you Allen. I'm going to be fine either way so you might as well make it easier on yourself while you can."

"Look Balor I don't know what kind of experience you have with other people but abandoning friends is not how I do things. Meaning I'm not leaving you and that's final" Allen stated adamantly. Balor couldn't help but chuckle at Allen's no-nonsense tone as he looked upon the wreckage of the train in front of them.

"Friends huh…" Balor whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"I mean, wow, these guys sure got derailed huh?"

"Shut up Balor"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"We're going"

"I'd be disappointed if you had any other response" Balor replied cheekily as he was hoisted onto Allen's back in piggyback form.

"Now ride horsey"

"Sh-shut up Balor, don't push your luck!"

Balor smiled. Yeah, a friend maybe that could work he thought to himself with a sad smile. He looked down onto his purple necklace with sorrowful eyes.

Allen tried to cross using a single rail piece that was intact but it was a rather hard cross for Allen especially with Balor constantly whispering "Don't fall, or look down"

Allen sighed, he hadn't liked the thought of this mission when Balor had briefed him, and now it was a whole lot worse. His comrade was injured and they were stuck traveling on foot.

 **Midnight**

Allen had done a fine job in making a fire and a small tent for both him and his injured comrade. It was hard at first but he eventually made a nice big fire for the two of them. Just to be extra helpful and nice Allen had made it his job to collect as much food as possible.

By food, it obviously pertains to mostly berries which he had shared with Balor of course… and ate most of it.

He stared at his comrade and true to his previous words he could see the wounds halfway done the healing. He estimated that another day or so, and Balor would be back in full health. Hell, even his eye had grown back!

The white haired one couldn't help but to let out, "I'm surprised you're okay." The statement was sudden, Allen knew that but what else could he say?

"I wouldn't say okay. I do have several holes poking out of my body after all" Balor chuckled. "I'm just a fast healer."

"Kanda says that too." Allen huffed. "Okay, but how was it that you're able to regenerate as you say, and why was it that my innocence affected you?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't it affect me?"

"Well, it's only supposed to hurt evil beings like Akuma's, and fallen one's not humans," Allen replied.

Balor blinked in confusion. "So what I'm evil now?"

"No." Allen sputtered. "I just… I.. um….Never mind I forgot it can affect humans as well"

"Hehehe don't worry about it Allen it's not like I'm even human."

"Wait what?" Allen almost jumped out of his skin. What was that sentence supposed to mean?

Just as he was thinking this Balor's eyes for the first time ever in front of Allen became serious "I'm not human. I just thought you should know since we're… friends." He replied saying the last part hesitantly. As it was the information was classified with only exorcists who had been in the Black Order for over a year knowing. However, he wouldn't have been surprised if others besides the exorcists knew about him.

"Oh...so then what are you exactly?"

"I'm what you humans would call… a demon."

"A demon…" Allen muttered to himself. Allen activated his left eye and stared at Balor's soul. It seemed just like any other regular should save for a black tint in it.

"So looking at my soul now aren't you? Aren't you aware it's rude to peak without asking me Allen?" Balor playfully teased. It was more of an attempt to lighten the mood than anything.

"Shut up Ba-Baka, and be serious for once!"

Balor merely chuckled in response at Allen's reaction. It was official he was never going to stop teasing Allen… his friend, if he kept these kinds of reactions up!

"Okay, okay. So then what do you want to know?"

Balor paused for a moment and added. "Also don't ask about my past, or where I was born."

Allen pouted in disappointment before finally thinking of something to ask. "Is it really true what they say about demons? That you're… err kind likes to kill?"

"Yup. Even now though I consider you a friend I'm resisting the need to kill you right here and now. Us demons… we're just naturally bloodthirsty and savage compared to you humans. If others of my kind were here they would have set fire to Delhi just for shits and giggles, don't worry though unlike most of my kind I can at least control my bloodthirst, so don't worry your pretty little white head because I'm not going to bite your head off or anything like that."

"You better Ba-Baka or I'll haunt you!" Allen sputtered in response.

"Calm down I said I control my bloodlust everyone else would have tried to kill you the second they were sure they'd get away with it. Now then, you asked me a question so it's my turn. What was it like as General Cross' apprentice?" A dark aura suddenly seemed to engulf Allen. "Allen…"

This came along with a demented smile, blackish horns protruding from his head, and even a pair of scaly wings. "Holy shit. Is he sure he's not at least part demon?" Balor thought as he started to hear a maniacal laughter from Allen.

"Allen…" he said astonished at the development.

Balor evaluated the situation carefully and quickly came to the assumption that he probably shouldn't have asked and that he should probably scoot away a bit.

"It was horrible. That son of a ***** made me pay all the debts he made and would leave me until I had to find him, and when I did he always had even more left for me to pay! Never again will I pay his debts" he shouted angrily and dementedly fist clenched in the air as he continued to rant about the deplorable conditions he faced with Cross.

"Damn this kid needs therapy more than I do," Balor muttered to himself.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh god…"

"I'll have you know Ba-Baka that I'm perfectly sane! If anything you need therapy you're the freaking psychopath, you tried to freaking eat a guy!"

"I was acting damn it!"

"Bullshit!"

The argument lasted until the man and teenager were to tired to even bother continuing it.

Two Days Later

Balor had made a full recovery at least according to him. Allen had insisted that he take it easy as they traveled to Delhi, India. It was getting annoying… fast.

"Balor you need to rest you can't overexert brand new body parts!"

"I can and I will Allen, and stop nagging me. They work just as good as the original."

"How can you be so sure, though?"

"Because this hasn't been the first time I've been hurt like that!"

Allen relented, and let out a sigh "Ok. But just be careful." He added. Balor rolled his eyes at his friend's worries which Allen had full visual on and was noticeably ticked off about it. Allen could visibly see the city as they entered. The pollution was horribly apparent with garbage littered around the city. Allen was so disgusted by this. How could the people who ran the city let it become this bad? It was bad enough that he had to put on his breathing mask. While he didn't have a hard time breathing the air… it was quite nice actually but to the point he needed to be careful. Who knows maybe he could be breathing in something mixed with oil fumes?

 **A/N This is a message for any Indians out there. First, when I was searching for polluted cities online Delhi was the first thing I found so I just used that instead of a fictional city. Second, this was not meant to show any prejudice to Indians. I was merely looking for anything that wasn't in Europe since the cast barely has anybody that's not white. If you are Indian and feel offended despite this message then I've really got nothing to say so don't bother messaging me about how offended you feel.**

He took a glance and noticed that Balor also had his mask on and didn't look any too happy to be here. In fact, the demonic exorcist looked disgusted! They hadn't even entered the city for god's sake!

"This place is awful," Allen muttered quietly.

"Not as awful as unwanted guests." Both exorcists turned to see a few people. These people as far as he could see were armed with poorly made weapons. This included rusty pipes and guns that looked like they were in a poor state.

"We're here to help," Allen stated.

The men aimed their guns at the duo ready to fire. Allen cringed at the situation of being at gunpoint while Balor gave them a cold, and uncaring glare with his piercing brown eyes.

"Then leave this country. Go back,return, and leave us be" one of the men replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that. We're under order not only the Black Order but the Church"

If Allen had turned to face his demon friend then he would have noticed that

The man was visibly angered by the mention of the church "We don't give a damn where you people are getting your orders from, especially if it's from the church. We don't share the same religion so your argument means nothing. Now either you leave or we'll shoot you down right now"

Allen's eyes widened. They were at gunpoint and looking at Balor he could already tell he was holding himself back from jumping into action. This worried the exorcist. But Balor was the real problem in this situation. He could see his eyes despite them readying themselves shining with restrained bloodlust. Yet at the same time if they did nothing these men just very well might shoot them!

"Please sir, you have to understand-"

BLAM

The leading man had shot a bullet which had landed dangerously close to Allen's foot.

"That was a warning shot next time I won't miss. Just please leave, I don't want us to have to kill a child"

Allen glanced at Balor who looked livid that Allen had nearly been shot. Allen quickly eyed him a look that practically said "Please calm down" causing Balor's face to soften a bit.

"Look, sir, we can't leave not without the fragment that caused the large tree to grow. It's our duty as exorcists but I'm sure we can leave without anyone getting hurt."

The leading man look saddened to hear Allen say this and pointed his gun at the 15-year old's head. "For what it's worth I'm sorry."

He let the bullet loose however had it not been for his 'apology' Allen wouldn't have had the warning to activate his innocence. While he couldn't use it to hurt them since he could now tell they weren't Akuma he could still use it to block them.

Allen raised his now fully activated innocence to take the shot and as he expected it worked. Balor immediately dashed to the side and made another mad dash to one of them men holding a gun. Now had he remained stationary he would have been able to blast one of them but he didn't so unless he took a moment to stay still it there would be no flips, or blasts just fists and some kicks

He rushed in for a punch but it was sidestepped by one of the men who grabbed him and slammed him down with an arm drag. The man attempted to gun him down while he was down, however Balor was one step ahead of him and used his special ability to launch an uncharged energy ball at him.

The ball forced it's way into the man's chest however while it didn't break skin it was more than enough to send the Indian flying a couple feet in the air. Balor saw multiple men aim their aim their guns at him and his eyes widened at what his recklessness had gotten him into.

Luckily though Allen had come just in the nick of time to run into the men causing them all to fall into a small pile of bodies.

Balor's thoughts raced about how to end this fight quickly before Allen ended up getting hurt. He finally set on a plan of action. He gave Allen a look and shifted his eyes away essentially giving him the signal to move!

Luckily for Balor, Allen completely understood. Allen quickly jumped ahead near Balor, and away from the men with guns.

Balor smiled and outstretched both his arms out and let loose a volley of uncharged energy blasts at the men. It's sheer destructive power made dust collect in the air as he hammered the men down with his power.

"Balor stop you'll kill them" Allen shouted grabbing onto Balor's arms.

"Damn it, Allen, let me go! I don't have time to explain but-"

BLAM

A shot came out from the dust that had gathered up. Within an instant, Balor had felt himself be pushed and saw blood… Allen's blood.

Allen collapsed onto Balor who looked at him in shock.

Blast it all why had he pushed him out of the way? He knew Balor could regenerate! There was no real danger and now Allen had a bullet… somewhere near the stomach. Damn it all he didn't know! Why was he just thinking this as well?

"Damn it Allen what the hell! I could have taken the shot!"

"Hehe, I guess that was pretty stupid huh Balor?" Allen said in between pained breaths as he clutched the bullet wound.

Balor angrily shoved Allen off him. He wanted to help Allen with his wound but first, he needed to take care of something.

He stood up and glared at the clearing dust to reveal only one of the men even standing consciously.

"Just one left huh? I guess I could have fun with this one"

Balor outstretched his hands and quickly shot at the gun making sure it was now unusable. "You know I'd curse your mother for what you just did but I heard cows are sacred in this country," he said mockingly hitting the man with yet another blast. This one in specific had hit him in the chest and sent him tumbling 10 feet back.

None of them were enough to kill him or injure him enough to go to the hospital by any means but they still hurt like hell.

The demon slowly walked towards the injured man as a smile slowly came. He was going to enjoy himself with the human that had dared to hurt Allen.

"Ba-Balor don't kill him please" Allen croaked from his position causing Balor to freeze and gaze back at Allen. They stared at one another for a moment, and with each passing second, Allen found it harder to stay conscious.

"*Sigh* You're too nice for your own good you know that right Allen?" Balor said slightly disappointed in the prospect of not killing someone. Although that was probably the bloodlust he was restraining talking.

Allen gave off a small smile before giving himself over to unconsciousness. Balor looked toward his intended target "ya know he said I couldn't kill you but that doesn't mean I can't have some… fun with you" he exclaimed as his blood lust filled grin returned.

 **10 minutes later**

Balor let out a satisfied breath as he looked at the bloody bodies behind him his blood lust having been sated for the time being. He glanced at Allen and felt his blood go cold with realization.

"Shit, I was so focused on beating those guys up that I forgot Allen had a bullet wound!"

He ran over to Allen, ripped his shirt, and quickly went to work in checking his wound. As he looked through the wound he came to the conclusion that Allen had lucked out big time.

The bullet had gone straight through, didn't hit anything important, and he'd stop bleeding. With minor medical help, he'd definitely survive. He attempted to touch the bullet hole to see if there was anything else that needed to be done but at that moment he felt something swat him away.

Dust gathered as he was launched from his resting position and into a tree. Balor let out a pained "oof" as he slid to the ground and stared at Allen's prone body.

However, the key difference was that his innocence was active!

"Innocence…" Balor muttered. Did it think of him as a threat? That had to be the answer. There couldn't have been any other reason why it activated unless it was for Allen's defense.

Balor focused his gaze and tried to feel out the innocence. He closed his eyes and focused completely on Allen's presence… his soul as one could say.

There were two presences that Balor could feel, Allen's, and the innocence. It was a standard check he did to make sure everything was alright, hence why he could feel why the innocence was acting like this. By feeling his presence he could feel it's fear, and anger directed toward him.

However, out of nowhere a third presence came. It was just dark enough to knock Balor out of his concentration and widen his eyes in shock.

"What the **** was that," he thought to himself gobsmacked. Why the hell is there a third presence in Allen's body? That was not natural by any means. It was supposed to be just Allen and the innocence, not some dark presence.

Balor closed his eyes and attempted to sense the presence once more and found nothing!

He sighed exasperated at his own inability to sense the presence again before shakingly standing up and walking towards Allen. The innocence tensed and readied itself to launch against the demon that dared touch it's host.

Balor stopped walking and held his hand out as a sign of peace. "Calm down. Look my hands are up, and I don't want to hurt Allen" he said continuing his pace. However, as soon as he got close the innocence swatted him away... again.

"Tch" Balor hissed in annoyance and ran up to Allen once again frustrated only to be once again swatted away.

5 Minutes Later

"You know what innocence **** you. If you think you can do a better job than me at healing Allen then go ahead!" Balor yelled angrily as he threw the medical supplies he had at the innocence.

"Yeah what are you going to do with them when you've never had a goddamn medical course you piece of shit huh!" Balor continued to yell. There was no way the innocence could do anything right? Then it'd realize what a mistake it'd made and let Balor proceed with healing Allen.

To his surprise, the innocence went right to work using the supplies given and sewing Allen's wound!

"This damn thing is mocking me" were the livid thoughts going through his head. It took a couple moments before the innocence finished up and reverted back to its deactivated form. Balor still couldn't believe he'd been shown up by an arm. The arm of the person he was trying to help no less!

He gritted his teeth as he couldn't help but feel that the arm was snickering at him as it deactivated. "One day I'll crush that ugly thing into dust," Balor thought to himself getting up once again.

This time, he walked carefully as if anticipating another swatting from the innocence. His eyes bugged at the thought of going through that as he thought of his plan. Take Allen, get in a motel, then they'd sleep, and come up with a plan to deal with the aftermath of the day.

It took Balor a mere second to notice how wrong that sentence sounded. Finally, as he reached Allen's unconscious body he started to pick up the leftover medical supplies he had and stuffed them into his exorcist jacket's pockets. With a sigh, he moved to grab Allen body only for the damn innocence to swat him into a tree yet again!

"**** you!" he yelled only to be met with the innocence flashing a thumbs up! By the seven levels of hell he hated that thing!

Allen hadn't expected to wake up in as much pain as he thought he would, or being in a bed. The first thing he did when he attempted to straighten himself up was yelp in pain.

Balor had immediately come to his aid.

"Hey buddy man you gave my guts butterflies while you decided to take a nap ya know that"

Scratch that he came to tease.

"It hurts," Allen said. Balor raised an eyebrow before giving a smirk. "Luckily for you, i've got some dope painkillers for this very occasion"

"Really? Thank yo-" Allen stopped himself when he saw what Balor meant by painkillers. In the casual demon's hand was a bag of… weed.

"I'm not doing drugs" Allen stated bluntly.

"These don't count their natural. Besides, it's your own fault for taking the bullet"

"Well excuse me for trying to help. It was just a reaction... honest, Ba-Balor"

"Yeah keep saying that brussel sprout"

"Damn it my name is Allen, and don't call me brussel sprout" Allen shouted back. Remarkable since he should still be in crippling pain.

"Then do the drugs you'll feel better afterward"

"No means no Balor!"

"..."

"..."

"Their natural painkillers man"

"NO!"

5 Minutes later

Allen now sat smoking a joint of weed that Balor had rolled up for him.

"I can't believe you got me to smoke weed" Allen sighed. Balor chuckled a bit at his response thoroughly amused by his reaction. "It's working isn't it?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make it any better, though. Drugs are wrong, and so is smoking" Allen pouted remembering Cross's habit to smoke… whatever exactly he was smoking.

"So how often do you take these?" Allen asked taking the joint out of his mouth for the moment. "Meh, I never use them much I have pain that I can't handle like that one time where someone blew off the entirety of my chest" Balor replied casually.

"You say that like it's a normal thing"

"Well for me it is. I am the suicide mission guy after all"

Allen paused for a moment as if thinking about his next words "That's not right"

"Tsk. Well, that's just how the Order is. I'm nothing more but a tool for them. Hell as it is they could use me in experiments and though I'll complain and bite I'd let it happen" Balor replied soberly.

"I'm sure Koumi wouldn't let that happen" Allen exclaimed defiantly whilst Balor rolled his eyes.

"Well, then how can you be my friend if you're off in some lab huh?" Allen asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh that depends on what kind of experiments I'd be going through now won't it?"

GROWL

"Uhhh I'm hungry. How long was I out for, a day?"

"Just a couple hours if you were out for a day then you'd realistically be dead"

"Wow, thanks for the pep talk Balor you're so helpful. Is there any food here?". Balor gazed at around the kitchen for a moment before replying "A little bit. But I know you parasitic users like to eat a lot so I'll go out and get us something. So just eat while I'm gone, but don't eat it all at once you've just come out of a coma and it's bad for your health to overexert your body" he said as if he was an uptight nurse scolding a runaway patient.

Allen blushed sheepishly at Balor's statement and turned away lips twitching and all as Balor handed him what food remained. It wasn't much. Some water, apples, bread, and a chicken leg.

"This couldn't even be considered a snack for me," Allen thought with his eye twitching in annoyance at the impracticality of it all. "Welp I'm off trying not to get in trouble while I'm gone" Balor simply said as he walked out the door.

"Don't kill anyone while you're gone!" Allen yelled out as the door closed behind the demonic exorcist.

 **Authors Note**

 **Another chapter finished.**

 **For those who are offended by the indian jokes don't be. I happen to like offensive jokes even if they're aimed at my people so don't be offended. It's just my brand of comedy and Balor's personality.**

 **Besides i've given you all a extra long chapter so you in turn must give me and my co-writer extra reviews! We demand it :D!**


End file.
